Vehicles may include a load floor that is configured to support cargo in a cargo area. For example, minivans and sport-utility vehicles typically include a cargo area in the rear of the vehicle. Access to the cargo area is provided by a rear body opening that is selectively closed by a rear closure panel, such as a tailgate or a lift gate. Similarly, pickup trucks include a cargo area, i.e., a cargo box, with access to the cargo box being provided by an opening at the rear of the truck and that is selectively closed by a tailgate. The load floor forms the lower surface of the cargo area or cargo box.
Trough-shaped cargo spaces may be embedded in a motor vehicle floor which can be covered using a lid element flush with the motor vehicle floor. The lid element is coupled via a joint to a wall of the storage space or the motor vehicle floor. Traditional latch elements that releasably secure the lid element adjacent the cargo space may fail to maintain the position of the lid element during a vehicle deceleration event.